Defying the Odds
by LexieFanatic
Summary: Blinded by an unfavorable first impression, Heather and Eret are less than enthusiastic when they learn they have been paired up as maid of honor and best man for their friends wedding. Modern AU. Heather/Eret. Astrid/Hiccup.


Just as Heather readied to swing her car in, a black Jeep took claim of the empty parking space she had found. It happened so fast, she barely had time to react. The driver stepped out looking ruggedly handsome with tattoos on his chin, as if he didn't have a care in the world, and Heather felt anger surge through her.

Before she knew it, she was out of her car ready to seize up the man that stolen her space.

"That was my parking spot!" she growled, nearly stomping over to him.

The guy seemed surprised but Heather could see through his innocent act.

"Sorry? Your spot? I don't see your name on the spot," he replied smugly in what sounded like an English accent. It was kinda hot. Not that she would ever admit this out loud.

Instead Heather curled her fists, attempting to appear intimidating.

"Listen to me you entitled son of a bitch, I saw it first! Get your big ass car- "

She was suddenly interrupted by him laughing, and gaped at him in offence. How dare this bastard laugh at her after stealing her spot.

"Oh, I'm entitled, huh?" he retorted. "Good grief woman, it's not my fault that you can't park a car!" his tone was condescending, and a new wave of anger washed through Heather.

"Excuse me? How dare you!" she seethed.

The guy shrugged, attempting to stride past her but she moved before him to block his path.

"Get out of my way. I have things to do," he protested, the irritation growing more evident in his tone.

Heather shook her head. "Move your car and I will move out of your way."

"Not going to happen."

"Move, or else-"

"Ooh! Is that a threat big guy? Are you threatening _me_ , a lady?"

The guy snorted. "First of all, you are no lady." He effortlessly lifted her up to situate her a little more to the side so he could pass. But Heather wouldn't let herself be manhandled like that.

She quickly smacked his hands off her. "How dare you touch me!"

The guy sighed. "No offence but you were kinda blocking my way, so I had to."

"No, you didn't have to! That still doesn't give you the right to touch me!" she shouted. When he just kept walking, she added, "Move your car, or else I will report you for harassment."

The guy turned around abruptly, looking as angry as she felt. "What?! Are you serious? I didn't harass you."

Heather smiled smugly. "You manhandled me. Same difference. Now move your vehicle, please."

"So you are that kind of woman, huh? Figures," he muttered to himself, shaking his head before starting to make his way back to the car. "Move the fuck out of my way so I don't have to _manhandle_ you again."

Heather smiled at him sweetly before letting him walk past her. The guy muttered curses under his breath, sliding inside his car with a huff.

Heather watched in satisfaction as the parking space was free for her to claim again. She quickly parked her car and practically ran towards a second story building.

x-x-x

Heather knocked softly on the door, and let out a big, hearty laugh when Astrid and Hiccup greeted her with hugs.

"Glad you could make it," Astrid smiled broadly, hugging her again. "Thank you for doing this."

"I'm honored to be your maid of honor, Astrid," Heather said in an enthusiastic tone.

Settled on the couch in the living room, she and Astrid continued to discuss the upcoming wedding, only pausing when Hiccup suddenly stood up from his seat to answer a phone call.

"Speaking of which, I'm guessing Fishlegs is going to the best man?" Heather pondered.

"Actually-" Astrid opened her mouth to reply but found herself yet again interrupted by her friend's musings.

"Not going to lie. This is going to be a little awkward since Fishlegs and I.." Heather continued on obliviously, "..you know, kinda dated."

"Right," Astrid agreed. "Well it's a good thing Fishlegs is not going to be Hiccup's best man then."

Heather frowned. "What?"

Suddenly Hiccup reappeared, but this time with a familiar face by his side. Heather gasped out loud, the beer in her hand nearly slipping onto the floor.

"Eret!" Astrid called out happily. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, sorry. Some entitled bitch stole my parking-" his words trailed off when his eyes met Heather's. Suddenly, they both looked as if all the color had drained from their faces.

Oh no.

This was not happening.


End file.
